


Motorcycle

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bikers, M/M, Male Bonding, Summer Vacation, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Eric Bischoff fanfiction so rare? Written for LCHime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrap Metal

"Isn't she a beauty? I mean, is this the stuff, or what?" Eric beamed as he whipped off the white tarp in a dramatic fashion, his trademark smile flashing as he looked over at Vince.

"Or what is more like it," Vince deadpanned. "Eric, what the hell is this?"

Eric could see the look of complete and utter bewilderment written on Vince's face as he glanced down at the assortment of rusted springs and bolts resting individually upon the floor of his garage.

"What do you mean what the hell is this? It's a motorcycle of course!" Eric stated as if it was an obvious fact, defensively crossing his arms as he began pacing beside the metal bits. "You told me you wanted one, so I bought one, a classic Harley at that, I thought we could fix it up together, you know, a little guy time so to speak." Eric said as he gave the air a one-two punch, hoping to sell Vince on the idea. 

"Eric, I don't know how to take one of these things apart let alone put one together." Vince spoke after a minute or two of silence. 

With a firm clap to his back, Eric grabbed Vince's shoulder, pulling him close into a kind of half hug.

"Neither do I, that is what is going to make this so much fun!" Eric smiled as he looked from Vince to the pile of metal and back again before turning to leave Vince alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric was sitting on a bar stool with a bowl of cornflakes, having gotten up an hour earlier when he heard Vince's voice from atop the stairs. "Alright, I'll do it! I will build a Harley from scratch with my bare hands." Watching as Vince bounded down the steps, obviously refreshed from the first good sleep he had in what must have been years, Eric could not help but smile at his new found enthusiasm. The man never seemed to run out of energy, even when he was on vacation.

“That's great, what made you change your mind?” Eric asked, shocked that Vince was awake this early and had changed his mind about the motorcycle but grateful none the less. It usually took him pulling the covers off of Vince and blaring the alarm clock in his ear to wake him up. Something, however, was different today and he wanted to know what that something was.

"I can just see it now, you, me, and nothing but the open road, riding on a bike that we built with our bare hands!" Vince said as he helped himself to the cheerios and took a seat next to Eric at the bar.

"Yeah, I figure we can get it fixed up and take a trip down to Arizona to this biker bar I know." Eric smiled as he rinsed out his bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. Taking a box of baking soda, a bottle of vinegar and a bowl from the cabinets, Eric returned to his seat.

"What are you going to do with those?" Vince asked curiously as he began to mix the two ingredients together.

"I'm making silver polish, all of those parts need to be cleaned before we can even think of putting anything together." Eric answered as the mixture began to take on the consistency of a paste beneath his fingertips.

"Cleaning? I thought we were going to do something more...macho, you know like with a wrench?" Vince frowned as Eric headed out the kitchen door.

"Clean first, then we get to start putting things together." Eric yelled back to Vince as he made his way to the garage.

 _Why can't he ever see the fun in the little things?_ Eric sighed to himself as he opened the door and flicked on the light switch. Setting the bowl down beside him on the garage floor, he picked up one of the pieces of tarnished metal that lay before him on the tarp and examined it. 

_Not too shabby looking._ He thought quietly as he dipped a soft cloth into the cleaning mixture and started to polish the metal back into life. Taking his time, he carefully scrubbed at the spots of discoloration until he could see his own reflection gleaming back at him.

Satisfied that this particular piece was as clean as it was going to get, he looked around for a way to rinse the polish off only to realize that he had forgotten to bring a pail of water with him.

"Here you go." Eric heard Vince say as he handed him an empty bucket, which he accepted with a cocked brow as the other man turned and left the garage. A moment later, Vince returned, water hose in hand, filling the bucket up before taking a seat next to him on the bare concrete.

"Thanks, I guess I got so excited about starting the project that I just forgot." Eric said as he rinsed the piece of metal off in the bucket, revealing the newly restored gleam of the metal as he did so.

Seeing how well the piece had cleaned up, Vince seemed pleasantly surprised. "Well how about that," Vince said, gesturing a hand towards the sparkling object. "looks like you know what you are doing after all!"

"Of course I do!" Eric beamed proudly as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss upon Vince's cheek. "Could there ever have been any doubt?"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the morning had continued in much of the same fashion as it had started. Eric sat with his back against a wall of the garage as his fingers continued to work diligently, scrubbing at every bit of dirt and grime that they came across, reviving bits and pieces of metal that had obviously seen many years both on the road and in storage. Not that he minded. Hard, tedious work came naturally to him from his years spent as a landscaper and his experience in working with dirt was certainly coming into play here. 

Vince had decided that he couldn't well sit on the hard concrete of the garage floor and had found himself a folding chair to sit in, positioning it on the other side of the spread out tarp, watching him do most of the work but getting up to swap out the bucket of dirty water from time to time when he had needed it. 

Noticing that the heat of the day had snuck up on them and finding the garage to be nothing short of a hot box, Eric and Vince had both found their t-shirts to be less comfortable than when they had originally slipped them on that morning and had long since removed them from their bodies, using them every now and again to dab at the beads of sweat that formed on their skin.

"That about does it." Eric said as he rose from his spot and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back and alleviating the stiffness there as if he were a large, elegant cat being roused from its sleep. "What time is it?" He asked as he looked over at Vince and watched as he gathered up their discarded shirts.

"Judging by the heat in here, I would say about noon." Vince said as he stood next to Eric as they made their way out of the garage and into the blinding sunlight, blinking as they walked the cobblestone path back up and into the house.

"Great, well let's get cleaned up and get something to eat and then figure out what we are going to do next." Eric said as they walked back through the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me." Vince replied as they arrived on the landing upstairs. 

Although they were now living together, it was still Vince's house and both he and Eric had found it beneficial to each have their own room. Vince had decorated his room in bold solid shades of blue and red, while his own room was done in neutral tones of white, black and grey with only his bamboo plants giving the area any form of color. 

Vince had found his style or lack thereof a bit concerning at first and wondered if he had found living with him uncomfortable, having perceived his lack of decor as a sign that he didn't want to settle in with him. It took a while for Vince to realize that this was just his way. His room was kept simple, humble, but with a sense of tranquility that he found to be very calming. Eric remembered when Vince had brought up these concerns and he explained to him that it was something called 'Feng Shui' style, about keeping things simple and in balance with one another. After that conversation, they began spending more and more time in his room.

Parting their separate ways, they each headed off to their respective showers and got themselves cleaned up and ready to head out to lunch. 

Vince had first suggested some prissy restaurant downtown but quickly changed his mind when he had mentioned some off the beaten path diner the next town over.

"Goodness gracious, that is nothing but pure sugar!" Vince said as he sat his glass of sweet tea down upon the well worn wooden table.

"That is how tea is supposed to be, Vince." Eric said as he smiled and dipped and swirled a thick cut steak fry into a pool of ketchup on his plate. "It won't kill you to eat something other than filet mignon and red wine for a change, you know." Eric finished as he chomped down on the well drenched vegetable.

"I guess so, but good golly, that is just too damn sweet for me." Vince said as Eric sat quietly for the moment across the table, watching the older man's nose scrunch as his palette was met with more sugar than it had likely seen in years and he wondered rather absentmindedly if the reason why Vince always seemed to go around wearing a permanent scowl all the time had anything to do with his lack of sugar intake.

"You know," Eric started as he fished around his plate for another fry. "Now that I think about it. we haven't really spent this much time together in months, it always seems like anytime either one of us get some time off that something gets in the way."

"Quiet, Eric, " Vince said as he rearranged the tomato slices on his burger. "You talk about it like that anymore and you will jinx us both and so help me if something goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Eric interjected before taking a long sip of Vince's tea, having run out of his own a few minutes ago. "I am not going to jinx anything, I was just going to say how nice it is that we are finally getting some alone time with one another for a change, that's all. "

Taking in a breath, Eric watched as Vince sat his burger down and reached for a napkin, using it to dab at stray bits of mustard on his fingertips. "You know, Eric, you are absolutely right, I'm sorry, It's just that I'm under so much stress all the time that I just don't know when to let go and not take my work home with me." 

Keeping his eyes on Vince as the McMahon propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands before let out a long sigh as he looked back at him, he too understood just how the other man felt. The years spent climbing their individual ways up the ladder of success had taken their toll on the both of them. It wasn't just the bits of grey hair or the extra lines around their eyes that lead him to see that but the simple, comfortable silence they shared between them that said everything that needed to be said without getting caught up in the entanglement of having to find just the right words. Closing his eyes for a moment to drown out the sounds of the rest of the world, Eric could sense nothing but love and reassurance radiating from across the table towards him and speaking to no one else but him and him alone. 

"I know exactly where your coming from, I get it, really, I do." Eric said after a long pause. Although the years had been kind to them they had also exacted their price. Neither man knew just how to turn off their business side. Being alone for so long with no one else who understood what it was like, the pressures, the demands, the need that they constantly be thinking new business twenty four seven, three hundred and sixty five days a year had finally caught up with the both of them. Finding one another had been the greatest relief. Now they both finally had someone special, who understood what it was like to be them but that was also proving to be a challenge in and of itself. When they had first gotten together it was like a breath of fresh air. Eric smiled and remembered the night that Vince showed up and asked him to sign on as the new RAW GM. He walked through the back of the locker room at Vince's side and felt like he was home for the first time in a long time. It seemed like they had everything in common at first, wrestling, business, talents and more. Now that those days were beginning to look as if they were behind them, it was like the rug had been swept out from under their relationship. They were finding it harder and harder to find stuff to talk about and things to do together, which had lead to Eric suggesting they build a motorcycle together. Eric knew there were difficult times ahead but he was going to see to it that they make it through together.

After paying the check and tipping their waitress, Eric and Vince headed back out towards their car. It was only about two in the afternoon but Eric could sense just how tired they both were already. 

_Getting older isn't all it's cracked up to be._ Eric thought to himself as he moved around to the driver's side and slid into his seat. Fastening his seatbelt, he looked over at Vince and made sure that he too was buckled up before starting the car. He leaned his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath before grabbing ahold of the steering wheel with both hands and pulling out of the little diner's parking lot and getting back on the main road into town.

Although it had been sunny and hot earlier in the day, there was now the light patter of rain on the windshield which provided the only sound between them. It was a comfortable silence they were both happy to share, until Eric felt Vince lean over and rest a hand on his knee.

"Eric," Vince said quietly as they slowed down at a red light. "Why don't we go see a movie."

Lowering one hand down from the steering wheel and resting it on top of the hand already on his knee, Eric looked over at Vince. Normally Vince wasn't the type of guy who was up for going out in public. If being famous had taught them both anything, it was that people will judge you before they know you and that was all the reason they needed to avoid public places. Eric wasn't as bad about not going out as Vince was, however and he wondered why he would want to go see a movie out of the blue.

"You don't want to?" Vince said as more of a statement than a question before taking a breath and looking forward. "That's ok, let's just go home."

"No, let's go." Eric said quickly as the car in front of them started to move again.

"You don't really want to, it's fine, really, Eric." Vince said as he watched the rain drizzle down the passenger side window.

"No, really, I mean it, let's go, it's just..." Eric trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Just that I don't get out much." Vince supplied for him as they turned a corner.

"Well not exactly that, I'm pretty bad about getting out myself and what not, it's just that it's a little after two o'clock in the afternoon and no one will be there." Eric said before he realized the significance of his own words. "Ah ha, I see... no one else will be there."

"Exactly," Vince said as he watched Eric give him a quick glance with his brilliant smile.

After a few more minutes of driving Eric pulled into the parking lot of a huge shopping center. He never really understood why modern theaters had to be built around a lot of noisy shops since theaters were supposed to be quiet places. Reaching into the backseat he pulled a medium sized black dufflebag over into his lap. 

"What do you think? Is it me?" Eric asked playfully as he put on a baseball cap and hoodie.

"No." Vince said as he pulled the brim of the hat down over Eric's face and laughed as Eric scowled at him in return.

"Well what do you know about fashion anyway," Eric said as he fluffed his hair meticulously back into place. "There is stuff in there for you too."

Tugging the bag over into his lap, Vince pulled out a camouflage hunting jacket and hat along with two pairs of dark sunglasses.

"You have got to be kidding me if you honestly believe this is fashion," Vince said as he handed over a pair of the sunglasses to Eric. "Just what the hell am I supposed to be anyway?"

"Just another redneck." Eric said as he slipped on his shades.

"I gotta hand it to you, Eric, these disguises aren't too bad." Vince said before throwing the now empty dufflebag back into the backseat and getting out of the car.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Eric said in his best Elvis impersonator voice, coaxing a laugh from Vince as the two of them headed towards the ticket booth.


End file.
